Drop by and see him
by iCantare
Summary: A story I wrote based off of Vocaloid's Dark Woods Circus series. Chapter 1
1. Drop by and see him

Night.

A time to reflect,

A time to remember.

Remember before.

Before the Dark Woods…

A young girl, no more than ten or so, walking through the streets. Average height, with curly brown hair cascading down her back, and curious brown eyes, walking alone. She flitted through the crowds, looking for her mother. For her brother. For anyone. Alone, a word she was not fond of. Alone, she could see them, those things. Strange things. But no one else could see them. They never could.

Alone. She was all alone. "Always alone." She murmured softly. And just then, a sound jolted her out of her thoughts. She could hear a bell ringing and horse hooves clattering along, against the gravelly ground she stood on. Being the curious young girl she was, she glanced around, peeking between the forms of people hurrying along. She soon forgot all about finding someone she knew. The things were gone, for the time being.

It took a while, but she soon found the source of the noise. A little horse-drawn carriage, with a bell dangling from the front. Though, the interesting thing was that there was no driver. The horse had been pulling the carriage along through the streets without anyone. "Alone." She said. Funny, how things keep turning out like that. She giggled, and the horse turned its' head to look at her. As it did so, she gasped. The horse had no eyes. So…how did it know where to go?

She walked over to the horse and reached out to touch it, and gently pet the creature. At this point, she looked around to see if anyone else could see the carriage. She frowned. Of course, she should have known. Nobody even gave her a passing glance. They couldn't see it. It was just another one of those things, those images that popped up in her mind. She glared at the horse. "Go away. You aren't real." She said to it and turned on her heel, leaving.

Then she remembered why she had been out on the streets in the first place. "Mama." She said softly and jogged through the crowds, searching. A woman, tall with blond hair turned as the young girl hugged her leg. "Oh, there you are sweetie. Come on, let's go find your big brother, okay?" the woman said with a loving tone of voice. Seeing the young girl nod, she smiled and grabbed her hand gently, leading her away from the strange vision.

They walked along for a while, the mother looking for her son, the girl constantly looking over her shoulder, only to see that the horse and carriage was following her. Typical. Why couldn't these things just leave her alone? It wasn't fair! She sighed, and then saw a paper, high up in the air. "Mama, look!" she said, pointing it out. The mother looked up and smiled. "Yes, there seems to be a flyer." She said and reached up, catching the paper and handing it to her daughter. "There you go. You wanted to see it, right?" she asked with a smile.

The young girl nodded. "Yes Mama." She said, pulling her hand free of her mother's. She grasped the flyer in both of her hands, looking at the picture. It was of a large red tent with a star on top. She looked at it for a while, imagining things dancing under that grand tent, animals and people alike. She looked at the rest of the picture, seeing the words "Drop by, to the Dark Woods."

She held the flyer out to her mother. "Mama, mama! Can we go see? Please?" she whined, bouncing on her heels. The mother took the flyer and stared at it for a while before she spoke. "I suppose so. It's just a circus, right?" the woman smiled. "Okay hunny, we can go see it tonight after dinner." She said, handing the flyer back to her daughter who gave out a joyful cry.

"Thank you Mama. Thank you!" the girl said happily and blinked, seeing something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look, and saw two people staring and smiling at her, holding a handful of papers. Flyers? Were they the ones who had thrown the flyer in the air for her to see? Perhaps. She smiled back and waved to the people. They looked about her age, both blond with blue eyes. They might have been twins, but she wouldn't know. But, they were standing awfully close together.

_ Why _are _they standing so close?_ She wondered. But as she saw them turn around to leave, she had to gasp. They weren't standing close. They were attached! She looked back at the flyer, and her eyes widened. The words and image had changed! It was a picture of the two, and underneath it now said "One with two heads." She had the urge to ball up the flyer and throw it away. But at the same time, she didn't want to. She held the flyer up to her mother. "Mama look!" she said, and the woman looked, and then waved it off. "Hunny, I said after dinner." She didn't see the things that were different about it. Just one more thing only the girl could see.

She clung to her mother and walked along until they found her brother by the fruit stands. Of course, he was usually around the stands. "Brother!" she called out and let go of the mother, running over to the boy. He looked about thirteen or fourteen, and he was. A little shorter than his mother, with her blond hair. "Hey. How's my favorite girl?" he asked, hugging his kid sister. She smiled and hugged him back, showing him the flyer. "A circus? Did mom say it was okay?" he asked, and looked to their mother who smiled and nodded. "Well then, we'll most certainly have to go." He said, laughing as she smiled.

And with that, they left. They made their way back towards home, the boy talking to his mother while the girl clung to the two of them, excited to make and eat dinner so she could see the circus afterwards. As they got back home she ran to her room, grabbing some tape and putting the flyer on her wall, next to her bed. But as she looked on her bed, she saw a second flyer. She raised an eyebrow, confused. How did this one get here? She looked around her room, then out the window. And she could have sworn she saw goat legs. But…they were connected to a girl, not an animal. She stared, and saw that the girl was blindfolded, as well. She looked back at the flyer. Again, it had changed. Instead of the two-headed one, it showed the full picture of the girl and read, "A deformed diva."

"Wow." She whispered, and then jumped as she heard her mother call her to come help with dinner. "Coming!" she yelled back, looking out the window again. But the girl was already gone. "Weird." The young girl said, But, she shrugged it off and scampered out of her room and down the stairs to help her mother. She smiled at her mom. "What's for dinner?" the girl asked, grinning wider as she heard the response. "Meatloaf, your favorite."

Her favorite, indeed. The girl so enjoyed her meat, most of it raw or red and rare. She liked the juiciness it gave, the way the juice tasted and how it ran down her throat. She enjoyed it like other kids did soda, or candy. The girl hurried over to her mother and helped her mix the spiced, and a few times she snuck a bite of meat or two.

Once dinner was in the oven cooking, the girl washed her hands and went outside to play for a little while. Well, actually she went outside to look for that girl. She watched the trees, and looked around before she ran off into their cover. After a while of searching for the goat-legged teen, she gave up with a sigh, deciding that the girl must have already left. "Hmm." She said aloud, thinking.

Giving a sigh, she plopped down on a large rock, covered in moss. "Maybe I'll see her again tonight, at the circus. Maybe she works there." She said, thinking out loud more than anything. Hearing a twig snap, she turned her head, looking around. As she scanned the trees, she saw another flyer on the ground at her feet. "Another one?" she softly murmured, picking the paper up off the grass. As she did so, she saw feet about ten feet away, facing her.

She looked up and saw a blue haired boy standing there, just watching her with a hungry look on his face. At first, she wondered why the boy didn't wave, or say something. He didn't do anything, just watched her. Which was kind of creepy. But, then she realized that he couldn't wave. If he could speak, she didn't know. But he had on a straight jacket. She looked at him, and wondered why he was wearing such a thing. It didn't look comfortable. Then, she thought for a moment, and looked at the flyer. This one had a picture of him on it, giving some creepy smile, showing off teeth that were sharp, like fangs almost. "A blue beast that loves to eat things cold." It now read.

She looked at the boy. "'Eats things cold?'" she asked, confused. Then, she watched as the creepy boy gave her an eerie smile. At that, she turned tail and fled back to her house. The others weren't scary like he was, they just looked odd. "Deformity." She said, thinking. Deformity. They were deformed. Then, she smiled and spun around in circles, singing a song. How she knew it, she could not explain. She just did. "It's fun, so fun! This circus is so fun. Rotten fruit, to dissolve my eyes. My skin festers, reflected on my eyes."

She gave a dark chuckle at the end and stopped spinning, seeing that she had made it back to her house. She blinked, returning to her normal self, with no recollection of the song, or spinning her way back to her home. Of course. More of her weirdness. She smiled though, and went inside, just as her mother pulled the meatloaf out of the oven. "Thanks Mama!" she said and grabbed one, taking it over to the table, where her brother had set plates and silverware.

Smiling, the girl set the meatloaf on the table and her mother began serving them. She glanced to where her father used to sit, but he was no longer there. He had died in war a few years ago. But, that was the life of a serviceman. And he was no different. Still, she smiled and began to eat her dinner, talking and laughing with her family, ignoring the visions that danced in her mind. She saw a few different things, monsters pretending to eat her brother and mother, things that could only be described as demons, dancing circles around the living room.

Unusual for her, to be seeing them when other people were with her. But she ignored them to the best of her ability, talking and laughing. And when they finished eating, she helped her mother with the dishes as well, pretending to be sane. Always pretending. After they finished with the dirty dishes, her mother told her to go upstairs and get ready, and she did, pulling on her shoes and grabbing a jacket and the first flyer she had gotten that day. And they left, her seeing the eyeless horse with the carriage following them the entire way.

As they arrived she clapped happily and smiled wide. There weren't a whole lot of people there, but there were some. Enough to fill the tent. It wasn't as big as she had imagined. But, things are never as they appear. She sure learned that lesson in life fast, with the things that she saw. She saw each of them, except the creepy boy. She didn't see him at all as they arrived. Looking around with wide eyes, she saw two people, who were extremely tall, almost as tall as the tent itself. One with white hair, one with blond, however the others couldn't see the two. They smiled and waved her in. And she could have sworn they looked directly at her and spoke.

"Drop by and see him…"


	2. One who makes you see

"Drop by and see him…"

Those were the last five words she remembered.

Well, that wasn't completely true. Those were the last _significant_ words she remembered. She could vaguely recall seeing the circus, but it was as if she had been watching it from outside of her body. She could see herself, pointing and clapping at the performers. However, at the same time she was seeing behind the stage, seeing all that happened offstage as well.

She watched as the two headed one left the stage just as the deformed diva left what seemed to be a cage and arrived onstage. Though the female head seemed to be in its own little world, the brown haired girl didn't miss the look that the male head and the deformed diva had shared. It seemed that there was something between the two of them, but is also seemed that, whatever it was, they didn't want the others to know.

Watching the diva come near, she could have sworn that the woman looked right at her through her blindfold, and she could feel her eyes boring into her. Giving a slight shudder, the young girl continued past the diva, curiosity sinking its claws into her deeply. The next thing she saw was the creepy boy with the blue hair. She saw that he was still restricted & she kept her gaze on him as he sat hunched over in his chair. When someone set a long pale-ish object on a plate, he gave a smile.

The young girl gasped as she simultaneously watched him savagely attack the object, devouring it; and as she realized what that thing was that he was eating. It was an arm. A human arm. And yet, it didn't really disgust her, as it should have. In fact, as she saw the blood stain his teeth, it intrigued her, caught her eye and made her canines ache.

The young girl brought one of her hands up to her mouth, gently touching her teeth. She gave a frown, confused as to why her teeth were sore. As she continued to watch the blue haired boy, her teeth continued to ache, until she finally realized that watching him was the source of her dental pain. Once she discovered this, she ripped her gaze away from him and continued on, seeing him smile at her as she passed.

She wandered around backstage for a while, just looking at them all and wondering how all of them had gotten to the circus. She supposed they had joined due to their deformities. Thinking of the word, a disturbing smile crept its way onto her face. "Oh, the deformity!" she shrieked, spinning in circles with her arms out at her sides and her face aimed at the sky.

It wasn't until she had stopped spinning, did she realize she had spun herself all the way outside of the big red circus tent. She gave a dark giggle, it not sounding like her own voice. By that, she was slightly startled. But, strange things like these happened to her all the time, so she brushed it off. Turning, she headed back towards the tent.

However, she was stopped by two pairs of legs blocking her way. Whose were they? Why, none other than the two tall ones, who didn't seem to have names like the others, or else she would have seen them on the flyer. Flyer. Huh. Funny how she just accepted that she really did see those things. She was jostled out of her thoughts as she saw the two tall ones each held a hand out to her.

When she shied away the two frowned and clasped hands with each other, and began dancing around the tent. As they did so, the girl started humming a somewhat creepy sounding tune. She closed her eyes for a few minutes as she hummed, and all of a sudden there was a boy in front of her. Smiling, he bowed and held out a hand for her to take. She smiled back at the red haired boy and took his hand in hers, his shining silver eyes seeming invite her into their depths.

The quiet, silver eyed boy grabbed her hand and pulled her against him and spun, dancing with her just like the two tall ones were. After a few moments he started humming with her. She stared into his eyes, mesmerized by the way they caught the light, and how the moon seemed to reflect perfectly off of them. As she looked into his eyes, she swore she could see things in their depths. She could see waves, people falling over and lying everywhere. The waves were red, were they blood? That _would _be the logical explanation. And as she plummeted head first into the silver orbs of his eyes, she started singing that song again.

"All of the cast is jolly, their forms are rather strange. But it's so fun! The Dark Woods Circus." she sang, and suddenly the boy was gone. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Where…?" murmured the girl with a voice that was laced with confusion. It was then that she noticed that the tall ones were no longer dancing. They turned and looked at her, then the one with silver hair and the top hat on scowled. The tall ones reached out to her, but this time, it was to grab her. One of their hands clasped the air, right where she had been standing a moment ago.

The silver eyed boy had returned while she had been zoned out he had grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the tall one's reach and ran with her in tow, back towards the tent. The girl snapped back out of her trance and picked up her pace, running with him. Looking back, she saw that the tall ones were chasing after them, reaching out to grab her still. She ran faster, desperate to reach the tent.

But once they got there, she saw that everybody had left. No one was there. The two of them looked around for a moment. As they were distracted, the tall one in the dress reached down and snatched the girl from the silver eyes boy's grasp. As soon as the tall one touched her, the girl's eyes glowed a bright yellow color and she turned on the tall one. Glaring at the tall woman, she gave something of a hiss and bit the woman's hand, digging her teeth in deep enough that she could taste blood. As the blood entered her mouth, the taste of it spiked against her tongue, made her smile and made her teeth ache once more.

Had the tall one not swatted at her, the girl would not have let go. As soon as the woman's hand connected with the young girl, however, she pulled her mouth away and squirmed her way out of the woman's grasp. She fell towards the ground with no sound, the silver eyed boy staring as she fell. As the other tall one reached for him, he glared at her, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight, as she shuddered, her face turning from anger at the girl to fear of whatever the boy was doing.

The young girl landed on the ground with a soft thud, thankfully landing on her feet. At least nothing had broken, that simply would not do. She watched the boy, fascinated, and wondered what it was that he could do, and what he was doing to make the tall woman look so fearful of him. But she didn't wonder for long, because the boy had turned away from the one in the top hat, and was working whatever his power was on the one in the dress. The same things happened and then he grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the others and running from the tent.

Then, she heard a voice. _Home?_ The voice asked and she looked around, trying to figure out where it had come from. Then her eyes rested on the boy, who was staring at her intently. "You…?" she murmured, before shaking her head. "This way." She said, pulling him in the direction out of the woods and towards her house. Once they reached the edge of the trees and she could see her house, she dropped his hand from hers. "Here." She said softly and turned to thank him, but he was already gone.

Next to her feet was another flyer. She picked it up and saw a picture of the red haired, silver-eyed boy that had helped her escape. Under it, there were no words, no name for him. She clutched the flyer to her chest and ran inside, seeing her mother. "Oh, there you are honey! Did you have fun playing in the woods? The circus was nice, wasn't it?" she said and the girl just nodded and ran to her room. Picking up a pencil she sat at her desk, thinking of names. Finally she settled on one for him. As she hovered over the poster to write it, she saw ink appearing on the poster, though she was not touching it. She smiled and moved her pencil over the paper, not once lowering her pencil to the flyer.

At that, she gave a smile and changed into her pajamas, climbing into bed for the night. It was past her bedtime anyway. She lay in bed for a while, staring at her desk. Finally she got up and taped it to her wall next to the other one that had changed back to the image of the tent, as she had first seen it. She smiled at the flyer before she rolled over and fell asleep.

"One who makes you see"


End file.
